


not goodbye

by XOLove47



Series: Codas, Missing Moments & Theories [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Female Friendship, Found Family, Heart-to-Heart, Post-Finale, Spoilers for 7x12 & 7x13, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: After the battle is won, Jemma and Daisy seize a quiet moment to catch-up with each other.[Series Finale Spec Fic]
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Codas, Missing Moments & Theories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/556943
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	not goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about AOS ending and this is me trying to work through some of them before the finale. This is probably going to get blown all to hell later tonight, but wanted to share a conversation I'd love to see happen on screen before it does.

After the final battle, a feeling of peace and calm had settled over the Lighthouse. For the first time in forever, there was no enemy to fight, no impending threat looming over them. Its inhabitants could finally just  _ be _ .

Jemma and Daisy had retreated to the lounge, grateful for a quiet moment alone.

Well, not quite  _ alone _ . Curled up next to Jemma on the couch was her daughter, fast asleep. Jemma had refused to let her out of her sight, afraid that she might disappear again. 

“I can’t believe you’re a  _ mom _ .”

“I’ve missed so much. She’s grown half a foot since I’ve seen her last,” Jemma said sadly. “And honestly, what kind of mother forgets her own daughter?”

Daisy looked at Jemma in disbelief, “The kind that was up against an incredibly dangerous enemy. You did what you needed to do to protect her. That makes you a good mom.”

“I guess. Doesn’t feel like it, though. I’m afraid she’s going to hate me and Fitz when she realizes what we did.”

“Never gonna happen. She’s going to grow up knowing her parents helped save the world,” Daisy reassured her. “Take it from me, someone who spent most of their life looking for their mom, she’ll just be glad to have you back.”

Jemma looked chagrined, “Oh, Daisy, I’m sorry. I just realized you haven’t even gotten a chance to properly process what happened with Jiaying.”

“Don’t be. I’m just grateful I got to meet a version of my mom who hadn’t been hardened by the world yet. Gave me a glimpse of what could have been if things had been different. And that’s actually strangely comforting,” Daisy said.

Jemma smiled, “I’m glad.”

Daisy looked down at her feet, “So you guys are leaving today?”

“Yeah, it’s time. We want to get Maisie settled in and give her as much stability as possible.”

“If anybody deserves a quiet, normal life, it’s you and Fitz,” Daisy said, a lump forming in her throat. “It's just that I can’t picture SHIELD without you guys. You’re my family.”

“And we’ll always be family. Us leaving SHIELD doesn’t change that. After everything we’ve been through together, we’ve formed an unbreakable bond. You’re my best friend, my sister-- you know I’ll be there for you no matter what.”

“I know,” Daisy sniffled. “But it doesn’t change how much I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Jemma said with a watery smile. “Luckily, this one is going to demand lots of visits and video calls from her Aunt Daisy. This isn’t goodbye, it’s see you later.”

Daisy shook her head, “It won’t be the same.”

“No, it won’t be,” Jemma agreed, echoing Mack’s response on the quinjet. “But I think we’re all ready for this next chapter,  _ Director  _ Johnson.”

Daisy groaned, “Ugh, don’t remind me. I can’t believe Mack is leaving and sticking me with the director’s job.” 

“Stop that! Mack wouldn’t have made you director if he didn’t think you could handle it. We know we’re leaving SHIELD in capable hands.”

“What if I screw everything up?” Daisy asked in a small voice.

“You won’t. Piper and May will be here to help. As will Agent Sousa, I’d wager,” Jemma said pointedly.

“I’m gonna kill Mack. He needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut.”

“Please, I didn’t need Mack to tell me anything. I have eyes, you know,” Jemma teased. “But seriously, I’m so happy for you. You deserve a good man like him.”

“Who’d have guessed that all I’d need to do to find a Fitz of my own was travel back in time?”

“At least some good came out of all of this,” Jemma said. “Now, c’mon, I need details.”

Daisy laughed, but launched into recounting her story anyway, starting with their conversation in the time loop and her impulsive kiss. Telling Jemma about everything that had happened between her and Daniel somehow made it feel more real.

She really was going to miss her.

* * *

Before either of them knew it, it was time for the Fitzsimmons family to leave. Daisy went with them to the hangar to see them off, with Daniel trailing close behind.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, after we get settled in a bit,” Jemma promised. 

Daisy didn’t quite trust her voice, so she just nodded and gave them each one last tight squeeze.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Daisy said thickly, “I’ll see you soon.”

“You will,” Jemma confirmed. “Be safe.”

Daisy stepped back to stand next to Daniel and the bay door swung shut. 

As they watched the quinjet fly away, Sousa slid his arm around her waist. Daisy leaned into the embrace and laid her head on his shoulder.

Daniel dropped a kiss to the top of her head, “Are you alright? I know it couldn’t have been easy for you to say goodbye.”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Daisy said. “After talking with Jemma, I realized it’s not goodbye, not really.”

“She’s right, you know.”

“She usually is,” Daisy said, with a smile. “And it helps that you’re here with me.”

Daniel beamed, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Daisy confirmed, before leaning up to press a soft kiss to Daniel’s lips.

After they broke apart, Daisy suggested, “Why don’t we go back to my bunk and watch some Netflix?”

“I have no idea what that is, but lead the way.”

Grabbing Sousa’s hand, Daisy shook her head and laughed, “I still have a lot to teach you, old man.”

Daniel grinned, “Looking forward to it.”

Daisy beamed back at him, “Me too.”

Daisy didn’t know what exactly the future held, but with Daniel by her side, she was excited to forge a new path. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! And that you enjoy the finale tonight! Being a part of this fandom has been a great honor and joy and I know I'll still be around long after the show ends. Come say hi over on tumblr @accio-the-force. We can all cry together!


End file.
